


Loss

by Hambel



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambel/pseuds/Hambel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a <a href="http://lifein1973.livejournal.com">Life on Mars</a> Friday drabble challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [Life on Mars](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com) Friday drabble challenge.

The slut’s screams were muffled by the gag. As he fucked her he insisted it was for her own good. Her pimps outside wouldn’t be hurting any more innocent young girls, with their brains splattered on the insides of the Cortina.

Rathbone, as senior officer, had to break the news to the families. He didn’t tell of the undercover operation, just that they’d died in the execution of their duty.

Mr. and Mrs. Cartwright wept for their vivacious, pretty daughter.

Mrs. Hunt grieved for her first and only love.

There was no-one left to mourn the passing of DI Tyler.


End file.
